


O Christmas Tree

by joy_infires



Series: Christmas with Stray Kids [20]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan picks a Christmas Tree, M/M, That's it, christmas trees, loosely based off The OC, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy_infires/pseuds/joy_infires
Summary: "Channie, please. It's just a stupid tree. Just pick a random one."





	O Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh this was slightly inspired by The OC (which I've been rewatching recently). I really like the Christmas episodes (or rather, Chrismukkah episodes but y'know) and when Summer was looking for a Christmas tree I just found myself thinking of this as a Woochan scenario. Not my best one but oh well...

"Babe, please...we've been here for over three hours. Just pick one", Woojin whined impatiently, but Chan was too busy inspecting Christmas trees to pay attention to his boyfriend. He rattled one. "Too small...", he muttered to himself, going on to the next one. "Too big...", he said.

"Channie, please. It's just a stupid tree. Just pick a random one", Woojin complained. Chan shot his boyfriend a look. "I can't just pick a  _random one_! It needs to last for the next few weeks  _and_  still look pretty!" he said like it was the most serious thing in the world. Woojin rolled his eyes and then pointed at a random tree.

"What about this one?" he asked. Chan furrowed his brows and then stepped closer to the tree, slightly rattling it. "Drops too many needles. We'd be lucky if it even lasted until the 24th", the younger said seriously. Woojin groaned. Chan's love for Christmas was really endearing but walking around for three hours only to pick a godforsaken tree really wasn't one of Woojin's favorite activities.

Chan rattled on a few more trees, finding something to criticize about every single one of them. Woojin was about to declare defeat and just opt to wait in the car when the younger let out a triumphant shout. "This one's perfect!" he exclaimed. Woojin looked at the tree. It didn't seem much different from all the other ones, but he wasn't going to tell Chan that, glad that he had finally made a decision.

~

Once they'd gotten the tree home and set up, Woojin let himself fall on the couch with an exhausted sigh. Chan sat next to him cross-legged, a small pout on his face. "I'm sorry I took so long to pick a tree...", he apologized. Woojin looked at him. How could he stay annoyed when Chan gave him that cute puppy look of his?

"It's okay, baby. I know how important Christmas is to you. And you picked a really nice tree", Woojin said. Chan's face lit up a little. "You think?" he asked. Woojin chuckled and pecked his boyfriend's cheek. "Of course. Now all that's left is to properly decorate it", he stated. Chan grinned and got up again with newfound energy.

"That's the hardest part, Woojin. Are you sure you're up for it?" he asked. Woojin laughed. "I'm so up for it!"

He wasn't sure if decorating really was the hard part after he had just spent four hours trying to even pick a tree to decorate, but he found himself not really minding. As long as he got to spend his time with Chan, he'd gladly deal with the struggles of finding and decorating the perfect Christmas tree. 


End file.
